The present invention relates to multi-component toothbrushes having enhanced visual and/or scenting effects resulting from the properties (e.g., transparency) and structural configuration (e.g., use of a base component having projections) of the toothbrush components.
Toothbrushes are often constructed from multiple components having dissimilar properties in terms of hardness, texture, color, etc. to provide an overall product possessing a number of desired features, such as ease of gripping, good bending/flexibility characteristics, and high durability. However, the domain of possible combinations of components which can be combined using straightforward manufacturing techniques is limited by component compatibility, which in turn depends upon the individual component compositions. Thus, while the incorporation of aesthetic features (e.g., three-dimensional effects) and even scenting agents in toothbrushes may be desired to improve product appeal to the user, the components required to obtain these properties often cannot be easily combined in an efficient and/or low-cost manner. For example, combining transparent and opaque plastics can require the use of chemical adhesives or bonding agents for acceptable adherence of these components.